Products for reducing or masking malodors are well known in the art and are widely described in patent literature. These products may be designed to work specifically in air or on fabrics or other surfaces. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,942,217; 5,955,093; and 6,033,679. However, not all odors are effectively controlled by products on the market, such as amine-based malodors associated with urine and sulfur-based malodors associated with bodily fluids and excrements such as menses and feces, which are difficult to combat. Further, the time required for a composition to noticeably combat malodors may create consumer doubt as to a product's efficacy on malodors. For example, the malodor may become noticeable to a consumer of the product before the product begins to noticeably reduce the malodor.
In the context of absorbent articles, previous attempts have been made to develop compositions for incorporation in absorbent article to control malodor associated with bodily fluids and excrement, such as urine, menses, and feces. Some known malodor control compositions provide an overwhelming perfume scent to the product that may not be acceptable to some consumers. There thus still remains a desire to provide an improved malodor control composition for incorporation into an absorbent article product.
There remains a need for a fast acting malodor control composition that neutralizes malodors and is effective on a broad range of malodors, including amine-based and sulfur-based malodors, while not overpowering malodors with an overwhelming perfume.